American Pie Story(The Bet)
by Sarsar
Summary: The powers of two woman have taken over Jim's heart. Now he must sacrifice and make the right decisions
1. Default Chapter

It was a Wednesday. Jim, Stifler, Kev, Oz, and Finch all went to the restaurant they loved so much. Stifler was having a party this Saturday at his house. Jim and Stifler still didn't have dates. Stifler was looking at this girl who was talking to his cousin Sara. "Jim I bet you can't get that girl to go with you to the party Saturday," said Stifler, pointing at the girl. Jim, not having such good eyesight walks over to Sara instead of the other girl. "Hey there," says Jim. "Hey," says Sara. "There is a party at my friend Stifler's this Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" asks Jim. "Sure," answers Sara. "I'll pick up at 7:00," says Jim. "Ok," says Sara. "See ya then," says Jim. "Yup," says Sara. Jim walks back over to Stifler. "You idiot!" shouts Stifler. "What?" asks Jim. "I pointed to the other one not Sara," says Stifler. "Least I got a date," says Jim. "Watch this," says Stifler. Stifler walks over to the girl that Sara is talking to. "Hey. Whats yo name?" asks Stifler. "It's Faith and you?"asks Faith. "I'm Stifler and I was wondering if you wanted to go my party with me Saturday?" asks Stifler. "Sure," says Faith. "Right on," says Stifler. Stifler walks back over to Jim. "See it's that easy," says Stifler. "Ok," says Jim. Jim then goes home. His telephone rings. He picks it up. "Hello,'' says Jim. "Hi Jim this is Nadia," she says. "Oh hi," says Jim, shocked. "I'm coming to your hometown for a visit and I heard that Stifler was having a party. Do you want to go?" asks Nadia. "Sure," says Jim. "See ya then," says Nadia. "Ok," says Jim. He hangs the phone up forgetting that he was suppost to go with Sara. Sara is currently staying at Stifler's house. Stifler walks into Sara's room. "I can't believe your going to that party with Jim. He is so fucking gay and gets his dick off easy," says Stifler. "Well I will be the one who determines whether he gets his dick off easy or not," says Sara. "Fine," says Stifler. He walks out.  
  
**********SATURDAY***********  
  
Sara is looking out the window waiting for Jim because it is past 8:00. He was suppost to be there at 7:00. Sara is still waiting. Meanwhile, Jim is at the party with Nadia. "This party really rules doesn't it?" asks Stifler. "I don't know," says Jim. Stifler then goes up to a room with Faith, where they fuck. "This party sucks," says Jim. "It does," says Nadia, agreeing. "I'm taking you home," says Jim. Jim then takes Nadia back to her hotel. "Maybe I'll see ya around again some time," says Nadia. "Maybe," says Jim. Jim drives home. He sees a message on his answering machine. He plays it. "You asshole I never wanna see you again!" shouts Sara, through the machine. "Fuck! I was suppost to go with Sara damn it!" shouts Jim. He plops down on his bed, feeling dumb. He falls asleep.  
  
***************MONDAY****************  
  
Jim walks over to Sara's locker where she is standing. "Sara I'm so sorry about Saturday," says Jim. "Sure you are. I heard from people that you went with Nadia to the party," says Sara. "I know I just forgot," says Jim. "Stifler said you fucked her too,'' says Sara. "No I didn't. The only people there that fucked was him and Faith," says Jim. "Look I'll give you one more chance and thats it," says Sara. "Ok," says Jim. That night Sara and Jim go out on a date and fuck.  
  
THE END 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days later and Stifler walked into Sara's room. "What you doing today cousin?" Stifler asked.  
  
"Going out since it is a beautiful Saturday," Sara answered.  
  
"I came to tell you something about Jim," Stifler said, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh really?" Sara asked.  
  
"I heard that Jim was going with you and Nadia at the same time," Stifler said.  
  
"What!" Sara shouted.  
  
"Sorry," Stifler said, not even sounding sincere.  
  
"Get out," Sara shouted, at Stifler.  
  
"What did I do?" Stifler asked.  
  
"Just get out please," Sara begged.  
  
Stifler walked out with an even bigger grin on his face. Sara plopped down on her bed, thinking for a second. She accidentally fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up it was 9:00 PM. It was getting very late but, she decided to go confront Jim anyways.  
  
She walked out of her room and to her car outside. It was a fairly nice car. It was a red PT Cruiser. Sara hopped in the car, closed the door, put the keys in the ignition, and started the car. She drove over to Jim's  
  
When she arrived she parked her car on the road so, he wouldn't hear her arrive and she could suprise him.  
  
Sara walked up to the front door and knocked. She heard someone running down the stairs. Jim's dad answered the door. "May I help you young lady?" Jim's dad asked.  
  
"I'm here to see Jim," Sara answered.  
  
"He is in his room which is the second door on the right," he said.  
  
"Ok. Thanks," Sara said, heading up to Jim's room.  
  
"No problem homie," Jim's dad shouted, to Sara.  
  
Sara reached Jim's room and knocked on the door. "Uh. Come in," Jim said, slowly.  
  
Sara opened the door and walked in. Jim saw her and said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard you are with Nadia while your still with me," Sara said.  
  
"Who told you that because I'm not," Jim said.  
  
"Stifler," Sara answered.  
  
"Stifler lies. Don't listen to him. I would never cheat on you," Jim said, looking into Sara's eyes.  
  
"You are right about that one. I can't believe I listened to him," Sara said, guiltily.  
  
"We all let Stifler get the best of us at one point or another," Jim said, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.  
  
Sara walked over to Jim and sat down by him on his bed. They layed down and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
***********The Next Day**************  
  
Sara went to confront Stifler. "Hey cuz," Stifler said.  
  
"You lied to me about Jim," she said, angry.  
  
"Goes to show you don't trust Jim," Stifler said.  
  
"Your just trying to blame this on me," Sara said.  
  
"I'm telling the truth this time but, don't tell anyone because it would ruin my reputation," Stifler said.  
  
"In a way your right and in a way I don't believe you," Sara said.  
  
"Ok then," Stifler said.  
  
Sara went back to her room. She grabbed some money and went to Dog Years. She saw Heather and Oz there. "Hey," Sara said to them.  
  
"Hello," Oz and Heather said.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Heather asked.  
  
"I don't want to interupt you two," Sara said.  
  
"It's no problem. Jim is going to join us. He said he was gonna see if you wanted to come with him but, seems your already here," Heather said.  
  
"He did?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yup," Heather and Oz said.  
  
"Then I guess I will join you," Sara said.  
  
"Great," Heather said.  
  
Sara saw Jim walk in."You guys I couldn't get a hold of Sara," Jim said to Oz and Heather.  
  
"Well, she is right here," Heather said, pointing to Sara.  
  
"My lucky day," Jim said.  
  
He sat down by Sara.  
  
"Oz, tell them, Heather said.  
  
"You tell them," Oz said.  
  
"Tell us what?" Sara asked.  
  
"We are engaged," Heather said excidetly.  
  
"Thats really great," Jim said.  
  
"Congrats," Sara said.  
  
"Thanks, Heather said.  
  
"Oz whats wrong? You aren't talking much," Heather said.  
  
"I'm just tired," Oz said.  
  
"There has been these pair of shoes I have been dying to get," Sara said.  
  
"Well we can go check them out and leave Jim and Oz here to talk," Heather said.  
  
"Sounds good," said Sara.  
  
Heather and Sara said their farewells to Jim and Oz. Then, they headed to the mall.  
  
"So, whats up?" Jim asked.  
  
"Well, I know I asked Heather to marry me but I feel like we are moving to fast," Oz asnwered.  
  
"Wow man. You should tell her how you feel," Jim said.  
  
"But then she might hate me," Oz said.  
  
"Would you rather be unhappy for the rest of your life then or tell her the truth?" Jim asked.  
  
"Good point. I'm going to tell her," Oz said.  
  
Meanwhile, Sara and Heather were shopping. "Oz usually doesn't act like that," Heather said.  
  
"He probably has cold feet," Sara said.  
  
"Your probably right," Heather agreed.  
  
Then, thats when, Oz and Jim walked in. "Heather, we need to talk," Oz said.  
  
"Whats going on Oz?" Heather asked.  
  
"I know I asked you to marry me but, I thought hard and I feel we are moving to fast," Oz said, sincerely.  
  
"Why did you have to do this!" Heather shouted.  
  
"Do what?" Oz asked.  
  
"Everything was just so perfect!" Heather shouted again.  
  
"I was just being honest," Oz said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"I can't believe you," Heather said, walking out of the store.  
  
"This is all your fault," Oz blamed Jim.  
  
"Hey back off. People make their own mistakes," Sara said.  
  
"Oh shut up. All you want from Jim is his money. Heather even told me so," Oz said angrily.  
  
"I do not," Sara said trying to keep calm.  
  
"You what?" Jim asked.  
  
''He is trying to turn you against me," Sara said.  
  
"I have to believe him. I have known him longer," Jim said.  
  
"Fine," Saraa said, walking out of the store.  
  
Jim and Oz both went home.  
  
************The Next Day**************  
  
The next day Stifler had another party. Stifler was with his girlfriend Faith. They went upstairs to do it, which was the kind of person Stifler was. Jim and Heather came to the party but not with Sara and Oz. In fact Oz went over to see Sara. She didn't go down to the party even though she lived in Stifler's house.  
  
Oz walked up to Sara's room and knocked on the door. Sara answered the door. "What do you want?" Sara asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Oz said.  
  
"Probably more insults and lies," Sara said.  
  
" Actually no," Oz said.  
  
"Then come in and take a seat," Sara said.  
  
They both sat down on her bed.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what I told Jim yesterday," Oz said.  
  
"It's no problem," Sara said.  
  
"I know it's hurting you," Oz said.  
  
" Well, duh," Sara said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I also need to tell you something else," Oz said, shyly.  
  
"Shoot," Sara said.  
  
"Well, I sorta broke up with Heather because I like you," Oz said, embarassed.  
  
"Oh," Sara said.  
  
"You don't want me. I"m too ugly," Sara said.  
  
"I don't care," Oz said.  
  
Oz looked into her eyes and kissed her. Sara pushed him away and stood up. Then, she kicked him in the kneecap. "Sara!" Oz shouted, as she ran down to the party to get away from him......... 


End file.
